Preparation of dried honey results in loss of volatile flavours and aroma, which may make the dried product less palatable than liquid honey. There are a number of patents which describe preparation of dried honey products, including solid honey (U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,650), dried honey blended with soy protein, dried milk and sugar (U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,185), dried honey in tablet form (U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,567) and crystallised honey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,035, using lyophilization). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,608 (Szejtli et al., 1985), describes a method for decreasing the loss of aroma in dried honey, by mixing honey with a cyclodextrin before freezing and lyophilization. In an alternative approach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,035 (Slifkin, 1986), describes a lyophilization method for drying and crystallizing honey, that is said to reduce the loss of original flavour and fragrance in the dried honey.